Alex Family- Sweet 16
by Melman the Giraffe
Summary: The Twins was turing 16. Their birthday present took everybody by surprise.


It was Monday morning in the animal kingdom. Kimmy came into the room. Wake up boys! Alex came into the room Carrying his blood-pressure cuff. Nito I need to check your blood-pressure. Nitro set chair with his arm out. Alex wrapped in cuff around him and put his stethoscope on his ears and put the other end on his arm and started to pump it up on his arm. Kimmy up to his Dad. Daddy, Why do use check Nitro's blood-pressure? Ask Kimmy. well my daughter, Alex responded. When a cub true 12, he/she devolups health issue. In Nitro's case, He had a blood clogged in his brain so Melman percrides blood thinner that cause readings change. simba hop out of a bit young to have a clogged isn't he? Alex responded to the question. It is pretty odd. Kimmy interruted. Me Next! Okey said Alex. Sit on the chair &amp; give me your arm. As Alex check Kimmy blood-pressure, Gia walked into the boys room. Happy 16th boys. Alex looked up at his wife as the cuff you say 16? Gia looked up at her husband. Yes why? Alex 's a male thing. Boys I need to talk to you about something after school. Alex and his watch. Oh my gosh we got to get going.

After breakfast, Kimmy was dropped off at School By Alex on his way to work. Gia was showing a family a house. So this house you are looking at is a family home. There is a School near by for the kids, this is a six four bedroom house and a master bedroom for Mom &amp; Dad with a bathroom. They look out the window. The couple were surprised. Look honey there's a swimming pool in the back. They look at Gia. We have three kids &amp; they just love swimming. Gia asks a question. How old are they. The female spoke. 5',6 &amp; 9\. The couple make a decision. We'll take It. Gia reach in her briefcase for the paperwork. Great. Let go sign's some forms &amp; the house is yours.

At the hospital, a 6 your old male cub is frighten of what Melman is a about to do. Alex held his hand. Melman held up an instrument with a light at the end. Now I going to stick this end in your uretha &amp; into your bladder. It maybe uncomforable &amp; I need to fill your bladder up with sterile water to exam. Your bladder. Alex held the cub paw while Melman perform the test. Melman started to fill the bladder. The cub started to cry. Alex told the cub to hold still While his bladder was being exam. The exam. After 20 minutes, the exam. was over. Melman use the straight catheter to empty his bladder. Blood was coming out because he did a biopsy during the test. Melman told the cub to rest while he talk to his parents. They were in the consult room. Melman was talking to his parents. I did a biopsy during the exam. He started to bleed from his bladder while I cathed him to empty his bladder. I need to admit him in the cubs ward to keep en eye on him. Alex admit him &amp; put a Foley catheter in with a drainage bag &amp; wheel him to the cubs ward. Melman send samples up to the lab.

After a long day at work. Everybody came home from work. Gia spoke up at the table. I sold two houses today. Really? Alex sound excited that is wonderful. Alex turn to the boys. Boys I Need to talk to you. There is a tradition. When a lion turns 16 , they have to leave the kingdom. Everybody put their forks down with their mouthes wide open. Alex continued. You see, when a lion reaches 16, their no longer a cub. their a grown lion. Kimmy interupped. Daddy, These steaks are too tough. Gia head toward Kimmy. Would you like me to make you a Hot-Dog? Kimmy nodded yes. Gia grabbed Kimmy's plate &amp; went into the kitchen. Alex continued. Anyway I rearrange a ship to come to take you to Madagascar on creates tomorrow morning. Gia bring the cake out. The boys blew their candles &amp; Alex served slices.

The next morning, they said their good-byes &amp; hugged each other. While they were waiting for the ship to come, Gia got out the camera for a group photo with a tree in the background. Alex set-up the tripod &amp; time the camera to go off for 30 seconds. Alex set-up the shot so he gets everybody in the photo. Alex got in the picture next to Gia. The twins next to each other &amp; Kimmy up in front. The ship was coming &amp; the penguins were steering it. Skipper got out two creates. You cubs ready to go? The Boys look at their family one more time &amp; head in their create. Alex was crying. Good-Bye my sons. take care of yourself. Alex was blowing his nose. They saw them ship off. Thy drop Kimmy off to School, Alex went to work. Gia had a day off.

The End.


End file.
